iAm Knocked Up
by iSamPuckett
Summary: After a one-night stand with Jonah, Sam ends up pregnant. Luckily, she has a friend like Carly who'll stand by her no matter what. Cam later on.
1. iDidn't Think

**A/N: Hey all readers of fanfiction! Well, I was looking at my first fanfiction the other day, and I realized something...it was really bad. Like, it could have been SO much better. So, I decided to revise it. I changed the POV's from third person to first person, I scrapped scenes, added scenes, etc. Originally I was just going to replace the chapters in the original, but as I was revising it started to become way different from the original, so I just made it a seperate story. So, review, enjoy, it's much better than before (I removed the original, so you'll have to trust me!), and, that's it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this.**

**Sam's POV**

"Jonah you were right, going down the slide IS more fun without a tube!"I said, laughing. Jonah, my boyfriend, and I had just returned from the water park and were entering his house. His parents were out so we had it all to ourselves.

"See, I told you we just make it a rule to use a tube 'cause they don't want us to have any fun!"Jonah replied, shaking his wet hair so water sprayed all over me.

"Hey cut that out! I just dried off!"I yelled, jokingly punching him in the arm. I looked at the clock on his wall. "Ah, I gotta go. iCarly rehearsal starts in 15 minutes."

"Can't you just, you know, skip it today?" Jonah asked, pulling me in for a kiss.

"I don't know, I've already missed it twice this week." I said. I felt guilty for letting down Carly, my best friend since 1st grade. But as I looked into Jonah's brown eyes and felt his lips against mine, I figured there was no harm in missing just one more rehearsal. It's not like I hadn't memorized my lines and parts in the skits. And Carly wouldn't mind TOO much (hopefully). "Alright, I'll stay," I told Jonah after he relinquished me from his kiss.

"Excellent," he said, smiling. I laughed at the goofy smile he was giving me and went into the bathroom to get changed out of my wet bathing suit. I came out in a t-shirt and jeans and sat on the couch next to Jonah, who had turned on the DVD player and dimmed the lights. Strangely enough, he also lit candles.

"So, what're we watching?"

"You'll see," he said, giving me a coy grin.

"Aw, c'mon, tell me!"

"Nope, it's a surprise."

"Please?" I begged, giving him the biggest puppy dog eyes I could manage.

"If you keep whining, you'll miss the beginning!" Jonah said, chuckling. Suddenly soft music started blaring out of his surround sound, and I looked at the screen.

"'Titanic'? But you hate love stories." I said in confusion. Why would he want to watch a movie he hates? Grant it, 'Titanic' isn't my favorite movie, but I enjoy watching it…

"Oh, no reason." Jonah said, grinning to himself. He was up to something. I narrowed my eyes, but turned back to the screen. We watched in comfortable silence for awhile, until one particular scene came up. The sex scene. As we watched, Jonah moved closer to me and kissed me more passionately than ever. I don't know what it was: the dimmed lights, the candles, the movie, or all three combined, but I liked it more than I should have. WAY more than I should have. And before I knew what was going on, we were doing 'it', right on the living room couch. I probably should have thought more about what we were doing, but pleasure over prudence, I guess…

**Carly's POV**

I stood pacing around the iCarly studio, anxious. Sam was late. Again. I looked at Freddie, angrily exclaiming, "Where is she?"

"Rehearsal was supposed to start a half hour ago!" He said, fiddling with his camera.

"I'm calling her!" I replied, lividly flipping my phone open.

"Put it on speaker! I wanna piece of this!" Freddie said, abandoning his tech stuff to come stand by me. I dialed Sam's number, listening to the ringing that seemed to go on for eternity until we finally got her voicemail.

"_Hey, you got my voicemail!" _Sam's voice rang out clearly from my speakers. _"I'm here with the awesomest guy ever!"_

"_And I'm her with the cutest girl ever!"_ I rolled my eyes at Jonah's obnoxious voice on Sam's voicemail.

"_Aw, baby!"_ Sam replied, giggling. _We're gonna be at the waterpark all afternoon!_

"_So don't bug us!"_

_And don't sniff the fruit salad!" _They both paused to laugh, then ended the message simultaneously. _"Bye!"_ I slammed my phone shut, then looked at Freddie, seeing my own anger reflected in his eyes.

"Can you believe her?" He asked.

"She blew off iCarly rehearsal so she could go play with Jonah?" I couldn't believe it. And this wasn't the first time she'd done it either! Suddenly, Freddie snapped his fingers.

"Well, I know how we can get back at her!

"Huh?"

"You and I should start dating! That way-"

"FREDDIE!" I yelled, cutting him off.

"I know.." he said dejectedly. I shook my head.

"C'mon, let's just rehearse without Sam." So we sat down and practiced each skit, with Freddie filling in for Sam.

The next day at school, I saw Sam putting some books in her locker. "Oh, I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind," I thought angrily. "SAM!" I yelled to her back.

"I didn't do it!" She yelled, putting her hands up as if I had a gun to her head. She turned around and, seeing who it was, relaxed. "Oh, it's just you."

"Yeah, it's 'just me', the girl from iCarly who showed up at rehearsal yesterday!"

"I was with Jonah!" She explained weakly, as if that made up for the fact that she hadn't been at rehearsals in forever. I sighed heavily.

"Yeah, we need to talk about this."

"Okay, let's talk." Sam seemed to actually be listening; I figured it would be the best time to bring up my qualms with Jonah.

"I'm really happy that you're going out with Jonah, but-" I was abruptly interrupted by Sam's phone vibrating and Jonah's annoying voice blaring out, *_"It's me!"_ Sam looked down at her phone and smiled.

"Isn't that cute? Jonah recorded it to play every time he texts me."

"It's adorable and I thought we were talking!" I said loudly, my annoyance blatantly obvious in my tone (or so I hoped). Sam looked down sheepishly.

"We are. Sorry."

"I was saying, I think it's great that-"

"_It's me!"_ I gritted my teeth in frustration. He was even annoying when he wasn't here! Before Sam could look at her phone, I grabbed it, put it my locker, and shut the door so it locked. I continued, more exasperated than before, if that was possible.

"Look, I'm really glad you're all happy and have a boyfriend and everything, but iCarly's important to me and Freddie!"

"It's important to me, too!" Sam protested.

"Then start acting like it!"

"_It's me!"_ I saw Sam start to reach for the locker.

"If you try to open the locker, I will bite your hand off!" I said through gritted teeth. Sam sighed reluctantly.

"Listen, I'm sorry I missed rehearsal, it's just…" She paused, I guess trying to figure out how to word her feelings (Sam wasn't great at that. She expressed her emotions through her fist.). "Jonah makes me so happy, and, y'know, I haven't had a boyfriend since Frankie Murken fell outta that tree and broke his leg."

"Yeah, 'fell'." I said, putting air quotes around 'fell'.

"Fell, was pushed…the point is I've been single a long time." Sam finally said bluntly.

"_It's me!"_ I looked at the locker, shook my head, and looked back at my best friend.

"Be at rehearsal on time today! And be focused on us!"

"Okay. I'll be there." She said. She must have seen how skeptical I was, and added a sincere, "Promise…hug?" She asked shamefacedly. I stuck my nose up.

"I will hug you when I see you at rehearsal." Sam smiled and muttered 'deal' before I stalked away to class.

**Sam's POV**

I watched Carly stomp away upstairs to whatever class she was going to when I heard _"It's me! It's me!" _ring out from her locker. I ran to the foot of the stairs and called out to her.

"Carly, wait, my phone!" Unfortunately, she was too far away to hear. "Ah, I got it." I muttered under my breath, walking back to my locker and taking out a huge pair of garden shears. I positioned the shears on Carly's locker door and twisted hard, successfully opening the locker door. I got my phone and, as I looked at the text from Jonah, I felt a twinge of something in the back of my head. Carly called it remorse once, I think. Oh well. I pushed the 'remorse' to the back of my mind and walked to class – late, of course – as I laughed at the hilarious picture Jonah had sent me.

I sighed as I laid my head on my desk. It had been a month since I wedgie-bounced and dumped Jonah after he tried to kiss Carly. And yet I couldn't help but still miss him a little bit. He did make me happy…then again, he did try to kiss my best friend. I left class as the bell rang and proceeded to my locker, yawning. I had barely gotten any sleep last night; my mom was yelling at my cat, Frothy, to get a job again. Why does she have to do that EVRY WEEK? He's a cat… As I was grabbing a few of my throwing eggs to put on Ms. Briggs' seat from my locker, I heard Carly walk up behind me.

"Hey Sam."

"Hey, Carls." I said mid-yawn.

"Tired?"

"Yea, my mom kept yelling at the cat to get a job last night," I replied as Carly laughed.

"Do you wanna crash at my house this weekend?"

"Please?" I asked pleadingly.

"Sure," Carly replied. "You practically live there anyway; Spencer won't mind."

"Thanks Carls."

"No problem, and don't put those on Ms. Briggs' seat!" said Carly, pointing to the eggs in my hands as she walked away to her next class – science, I think. I looked at the eggs in my hands dejectedly. How was it that she could read me so well?

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I called back. "It's Friday anyway, not like she can do anything about it. There's no detention on Friday's." I muttered to myself as I walked to the last class before the weekend, eggs in hand.

School was finally out for the weekend (if felt like I was in the building FOREVER!), and Carly and I were walking to Bushwell Plaza. Fredwierd had to stay after school to do some nerd thing. Nub. "C'mon, Carls, let's go! I'm starving!" I called over my shoulder to Carly, who was a little behind. And I WAS starving. It was so weird; when I ate lunch that afternoon, I couldn't keep it down. So, in Sam Puckett terms, I upchucked all my precious lunch into the stupid toilet. Stupid mystery meat.

"Well, if you're really THAT hungry, just go on ahead of me!"

"I already am! You just need to catch up!" Speed never was one of Carly's strong points. As I looked up I noticed we were nearing Bushwell Plaza, so I sped up and waited for Carly in the lobby.

"HEY!" I sighed in annoyance. My daily greeting from the ever-so-friendly Lewbert.

"WHAT?" I yelled back.

"Why are you just standing here?"

"Um, because it's the LOBBY, and that's normally what people do in the lobby!"

"NYAAAA!" He screamed as Carly walked in, looking perplexed. She turned to me.

"What was that?"

"Just Lewbert being Lewbert. C'mon, let's go upstairs." We took the elevator up to the eighth floor and entered apartment 8=C, where we saw Spencer cooking fish.

"Hey Carly, Sam." He greeted us with a smile.

"Hey Spence. Is it ok if Sam spends the weekend?"

"Sure kiddo." Spencer replied. "Sam's always welcome here!"

"I know. Why do I even bother asking?" Carly said jokingly with a smile.

"Alright food," I started, staring at the fish like a starving hobo. "Finally 'cuz I'm…" I had to cut off mid-sentence. As soon as the smell of fish hit me it, my stomach turned. I ran to the bathroom and barely made it to the toilet to throw up, not even having time to shut the door.

"Sam!"

**Carly's POV**

"Sam, are you alright?" I asked frantically as I ran into the bathroom. I saw my friend heaving into the toilet and I held her hair, gently rubbing her back. I heard Spencer walk up behind us.

"Is Sam alright?" He asked, worry evident in his tone?

"I don't know…she seemed fine at school and in the lobby."

"Maybe I should go get Mrs. Benson." Spencer said, turning. Upon hearing that, Sam tensed up.

"No!" Sam said hoarsely. "I'm fine. Really. I think I just ate some bad mystery meat at school."

"Are you sure?" I asked, glancing at Spencer. He seemed uncertain as to whether he should still get Freddie's overbearing mother.

"I'm good, Carls. Promise." She replied, managing a weak smile. Call me cynical, but I still wasn't convinced…

It was Sunday morning. Sam had thrown up 5 more times over the weekend, and I was worried. Throwing up that much was in no way normal, but she refused to see a doctor. So what was I supposed to do? I wasn't a doctor; Mrs. Benson was crazy; Spencer told me not to talk to the 'doctor' on the 5th floor. I was torn. I exhaled noisily as I went to sit on the couch next to Sam to watch 'Girly Cow'. Spencer was out at an art convention for the rest of the day (after I assured him I would call if Sam's vomiting got worse), so the apartment was ours. We watched the show in comfortable silence for a few minutes until Sam broke the calm.

"Y'know what I never get about some shows?"

"What's that?"

"How are the main characters animals that can talk and wear clothes, but they have pets like dogs and cats that are just dogs and cats?" I thought about it for a few moments, then shrugged.

"Beats me. Maybe the writers don't put much effort into the show."

"Well, duh." Sam deadpanned in response. We relapsed into the relaxed stillness we had established earlier, until I felt a familiar sensation.

"Crap." I muttered to myself as I went up to the bathroom. When I came back Sam looked at me quizzically. "Just my period." I said as I turned back to Girly Cow (didn't really wanna use it as a conversation starter, know what I mean?). I expected Sam to say something - at least 'okay' - but she didn't. "Sam?" I looked back at her. She had gone deathly white, staring past me at nothing.

**Sam's POV**

I felt the blood rush out of my face and my heart stop. I hadn't even realized…fudge, how long had it been since my last period? Ummm, 4, 5 weeks? As I was trying to think, I saw a hand start waving in front of my face.

"Huh?" I said, snapping back into reality.

"Sam what's the matter? You looked like you were gonna pass out!" Carly asked, alarm dripping from her voice. I shook my head.

"N-nothing." I stammered, giving my friend a fake smile. It must have been poorly executed, because she saw right through me (she always did, though).

"Sam, I swear, if you don't tell me what's wrong I'm gonna go get Mrs. Benson!" Carly threatened.

"She's not home."

"I'll call her!"

"She doesn't use wireless transceivers, remember?"

"Why are you being so resistant?" Carly begged. "Sam, something's up with you. You've been throwing up nonstop, the second I mention my period, you freeze up, can you just-" Carly stopped, and I watched her face drain of color as she put two and two together, as I had moments before. "Sam," she started in an eerily calm voice. "Is there something you did that I don't know about?"

"Ummmm…"

"SAM!"

"Carls, don't make me say it!" I pleaded. I knew what she was thinking. She knew I knew what she was thinking. I didn't want to have to say me and Jonah did it!

"What the HELL were you thinking?" Carly shouted as she stood up so she could look down at me. Carly never cursed, so I knew she was really mad.

"I wasn't thinking, alright? I don't think before I act!" I shouted, standing myself.

"Well, did you at least use a condom?" No. No, we hadn't. Like I said before, I don't think before I act. Carly must have taken my prolonged silence as an answer. "Oh, Sam…" She said sadly, the angry previously in her voice replaced with sheer disappointment. That was too much. I could take Carls being mad at me – we always made up – but not disappointed.

"Don't say it like that." I said quietly, a few tears leaking out. "Just…I made a mistake, alright? It was a dumbass thing to do, and I knew that when Jonah and I were doing it, and I didn't care, but I care now, especially if I'm really-" I couldn't say anymore; I was too choked up. As I squeezed my eyes shut to try and stop the flow of tears, Carly wordlessly pulled me into a hug, and we just stayed like that for I don't even know how long – forever, it seemed – until she pulled away.

"You know we need to make sure." She said solemnly. I nodded. I knew we did. But I didn't want to know. "Can you stay here for five minutes?"

"Yeah, I'm fine.." I said shakily.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Carly said, giving me one more look of sadness before she shut her apartment door. I didn't know what to do. I want to scream, to cry, to just make it all go away. But maybe, just maybe, I wasn't you-know-what after all. Maybe I just had some weird disease. I was praying to God to just let it be some weird some weird disease when Carly came back holding a plastic shopping bag. She gave it to me without a sound and I went into the downstairs bathroom, taking the pregnancy test from the bag. I peed on it then waited the longest five minutes of my life until the result showed up on the little digital screen. Crossing my fingers, I slowly looked at the stick, and saw what I had dreaded most: **PREGNANT**.

**A/N: It's always nice to come home from a hard day of school to a story with reviews :)**


	2. iDon't Know What to Do

**A/N: Hey ff. net people! Sorry it took me so long to upload this! But I do have other things to do. I'd like to thank those of you who reviewed, and please, if you're gonna fave this or put it on story alert could you pleaseeee review? It takes 30 seconds, and it makes my day :) Just one more thing: In this story, even though the Jonah happened in the first season I imagine them as they look in the 3rd season, but you can see them any way you want. Right, on with the story!**

**Carly's POV**

Sam had been in there awhile, and I couldn't hear anything. I rapped lightly on the door.

"Sam? Are you alright?" No response. I pressed my ear to the door, and could hear slight sniffles. "C'mon, Sam, open up. I just wanna help." I pulled back so I wouldn't fall on my face as the door slowly opened. I walked into the bathroom cautiously, afraid of…what, exactly? Probably just what I saw: my best friend a sobbing mess on the floor and a pregnancy test in the sink reading **PREGNANT**. I was frozen for a second – it couldn't be true. Sam, pregnant? Impossible. – then got down on the floor and pulled Sam into a hug. "Y'know, these things aren't always accurate…" I started, but Sam interrupted me.

"It's accurate; you and I both know that." She said through her tears. "I have all the early symptoms."

"I know." I said quietly, a tear slipping from my eye. Hearing me admit it must have made Sam let go of any prospect that it wasn't true, because she completely collapsed at that point.

"C-Carls, wh-what a-am I g-gonna d-do?" Sam cried. I wished I knew, I really did. I hated seeing her so vulnerable; I felt so helpless, because I couldn't protect her.

"Well, you do have options." I said as I desperately tried to reign over my own emotions. Sam needed me to be the strong one now more than ever.

"Huh?" She sniffled.

"Y'know, the teacher talked about them in sex-ed?" Sam chuckled humorlessly.

"Carls, if I paid ANY attention during sex-ed I wouldn't be in this situation."

"Oh, right…well, they're abort, adopt, or keep."

"Elaborate, please?" Sam asked as she pulled out of my hug to wipe her nose on her sleeve. I reached into the counter and gave her the box of tissues as I said:

"Abort is when you, well, get an abortion, adopt is when you put the baby up for adoption, and keep is when you keep the baby."

"Heh, some options." She said sarcastically as she blew her nose. Sam looked at me helplessly. "What do you think I should do?"

"Sam, I can't make that decision for you." I said dejectedly. "Do what you feel is right."

"Yeah, 'cuz doing that's gotten me SO far in life." She muttered sarcastically. She must have noticed I wasn't amused, so she got serious. "Alright, fine. If I abort it, this can all go away. But then I'd be killing my kid…but technically it's not a kid yet, is it?" I shrugged. I personally believed life started at the moment of conception, but this was Sam's choice, not mine. "Yeah, I think it'd be a kid in theory. I don't think I could live with myself knowing a killed my kid, so abortion's out. And if I adopt it out, I'll be rid of it for good."

"That's true.." I said uncertainly. Sam must have heard the change in my voice because she instantly turned to me in confusion.

"What?"

"Nothing..it's just that I've heard that it takes a lot out of the birth mother to give away her kid."

"Do you think I should keep it then?"

"No! I mean, if you want to that's fine, but…I don't know, Sam."

"I don't either!" Sam cried desperately, her eyes flooding with tears once more. "I mean, either way my life is screwed!"

"Well, maybe you just need to think about it for a little while..." I suggested. What else could I say? I didn't know what she was going through, and hopefully I never would. She finally nodded her head.

"Y-yeah, maybe you're right…" She said shakily, looking at the floor.

"You could ask your mom for advice.." I said tentatively. Sam snapped her head up, fire in her eyes. Well, it was worth a try.

"Are you on drugs? She'll kill me!" Sam shouted with feeling.

"She won't kill you, Sam."

"Yes she will!"

"Well, you have to tell her eventually!"

"Why?"

"Because she's your mother!"

"No she isn't…" Sam said quietly, looking back down. "A mother's supposed to care for her kid. She doesn't care about me."

"Aw, Sam, yes she does," I said as I pulled Sam in for another hug, "she just has an, um, interesting way of showing it." I did believe Sam's mom cared for her. She just didn't know how to show it, or act on it. "I'll tell her with you, if you want." I felt Sam shake her head against my shoulder.

"No, I can do it. I'm a big girl, Carls." I sighed. Sam could be difficult sometimes.

"I know, Sam. When were you planning on telling her?"

"Um, I wasn't. This was your idea. But I know that's not what you mean, so when do you think I should?"

"Sam, I'm not you; I can't make that decision."

"Okay, but if you were in this crapload of a situation, what would you do?" What WOULD I do?

"Ummm I guess I'd tell Spencer as soon as I could so he could help me." Sam sighed heavily.

"Yeah, I figured you'd say that. I guess the sooner I get this over with, the better." She stood up unsteadily. I got up as well.

"You're gonna go now?"

"Might as well." She replied, brushing away a few stray tears. "This situation's not gonna rectify itself."

"Alright…" I said uncertainly. She really wanted to tell her mom so soon? Her mom wasn't like Spencer… "Sure you don't want me to come along?"

"I can handle it, Carlotta, really." She said without turning around as she headed for the door.

"Well, take an umbrella with you!" I called.

"Umbrellas are for pansies!" She answered as she slammed the door behind her. I sighed and sat down on the couch. I hoped she would be alright…

**Sam's POV**

I stood outside my house, black clouds rolling overhead. This was it; I couldn't wuss out now. I took a deep, shuddering breath and opened the door. I was greeted with the familiar smell of alcohol and the familiar sound of my mom snoring (she liked to sleep after getting drunk). I walked over to the chair in front of the TV (MTV was on) where she was sleeping. "Mom." I said, nudging her. "Mom…MOM!" I shouted, roughly shaking her. "C'mon, get up you lazy sack, there's a cop at the door and he's got a warrant!" At that my mom snapped awake and looked around frantically, then looked up at me with glazed eyes and smiled a drunken smile.

"Hey Sammiee," she slurred. "What's upp?"

"Mom, we need to talk." I started, but was interrupted as she pushed me out of the way.

"In a bit. My show's on." I looked at the TV. It was 16 and Pregnant. You've gotta be kidding me.

"Yeah, THAT'S," I pointed at the title screen, "what I wanna talk about."

"The TV?" She said, confused. "What's wrong with the TV?"

"Nothing, it's-"

"You didn't break it, did you?"

"No, I-"

"Because if you broke it, you're paying for it."

"THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH THE TV, DAMMIT!" I screamed. She never listened to me!

"Then what IS it, Sammie?" She said, irritated that I was interrupting her precious show. I bit my lip and looked at the ceiling. I could already feel the tears welling in my eyes.

"…I'm pregnant." I said quietly. My mom just looked at me then shrugged and turned back to the TV.

"Oh." I stared at her, mouth agape. Oh? That was all she could say? OH?

"What do you mean, 'Oh'?"

"Well, it's not that big a deal, Sammie. You'll just get an abortion and everything will be fine." I stared at her as she continued to look at the TV until she looked at me. "What?"

"I'm not getting an abortion, Mom." I said. She merely laughed her intoxicated laugh.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine, Sammie."

"Mom, I'm not worried because I'm not getting one." My mom's face darkened.

"Samantha, you are getting rid of that devil spawn, and that's an order."

"NO! It's my kid and my choice!" I screamed at her. She couldn't FORCE me to get an abortion! My mom stood up slowly.

"You filthy whore." She said through gritted teeth. "Well, you're not living in THIS house with that bastard-child!"

"Fine! I don't even wanna live anywhere where you're living!" I yelled was I headed for the door.

"Ungrateful little bitch!" She shrieked at my back as she picked up an empty whiskey bottle. I hastily hurried out the door and shut it, hearing the bottle smash where my head was only seconds ago. I ran from the house in the now-pouring rain, tears flowing down my face. I can't believe it. Carls was wrong, she didn't care about me, and she never did. Before I knew it I was at Bushwell plaza. I took the elevator up to the eighth floor, dripping water all over the place. I knocked on Carly's door and she opened it instantaneously.

"So how'd it go?" She asked, worried.

"How'd what go?" Freddie asked. I didn't notice him when I came in. I was so not breaking down in front of him.

"Fine. It was fine. Just great." Even I could hear how strained my voice was as I ambled into the kitchen. Freddie looked back and forth from Carly to me.

"What happened?"

"Freddie, leave." I stated, not looking at him.

"Huh, why?"

"Freddie, just go." I heard Carly tell him. "For me?" I heard Freddie shut the door as he left, then I turned around and saw Carly staring at me, concern evident in her eyes.

"Well?" She asked as she came over and hugged me. I let myself totally collapse then.

"Sh-she kicked m-me out."

**A/N: K I have a few questions 1) Should Melanie be in this story? 2) I don't know what pairing to do? Should I do Cam, Creddie (like in my first version), or none? Seddie's not an option. 3) Should Sam keep the baby? Thanks, and remember to press that little button down there that says review :)**


End file.
